


When the AC goes out....

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ALL ON PHONE, I want to find my, Im taking drabble requests now, M/M, Written in maybe 10 minutes, inspiration again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: The air conditioner dies and Akira is not nearly as suave as he thinks he is.





	When the AC goes out....

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely written on my phone, expect mistakes.  
> Part 1 of my hunt for inspiration.  
> I'M ACCEPTING DRABBLE REQUESTS!  
> Unbeta'd as heck. Lets go!

It was just another day watching one of Yusuke's seemingly endless supply of art documentaries when the sound of metal grinding together rang through LeBlanc. Both boys leaped up to frantically search for the source of the noise.

(Futaba hacking, the cops raiding, the traitor made their move early, so many possibili-)

“Akira?”

“Yes?”

Yusuke calmly pointed at the window where a miniature lake drizzled across the floor boards. “I’d say we might have an issue with the air conditioner.”

Thief tools were one thing, but this… “I have no clue what to do.”

With a sigh, Yusuke slumped back to the couch. “The reason we stayed here instead of the theater was to escape the heat though…”

He sounded so disheartened, Akira felt obliged to lighten the mood. “Well, let's just strip!”

“...”

Okay, not the reaction he was expecting. Yusuke was fidgeting with the edge of his shirt and flushing lightly. Time to channel his inner trickster and save this. “Okay, change of plans. You have your sketchbook, right?”

Still fidgeting…. “Of course I do,” he murmured.

“Then let's get some figure model practice in! Here, don't take your eyes off me.”

Outside of his Joker persona, Akira never really considered himself...well...sexy. He tried though, but god if the world wasn't against him. Lifting his arms revealed his sweaty arm puts, his glasses snagged and fell….

In front of the boy he most wanted to impress, Akira just pulled off likely the least sexy strip tease in existence. Well, damage control time the.

Akira smirked and gave what he hoped was a sultry smirk. “I know it's difficult when faced with such a fine specimen, but do try and control yourself.”

“Oh, that's a non-issue,” Yusuke replied with a flippant wave of the hand. “You aren't exactly….well…”

Trapped between the frames of Yusuke's fingers, Akira felt an irrational sense of claustrophobia. Even had the air conditioning not given out, he's likely be sweating. “Exactly what, if you don't mind my asking?”

Yusuke hummed and closed one eye. “You're not the most aesthetically pleasing model, to be honest. The curvature of your muscle is underdeveloped, your facial structure isn't the most pronounced, your coloration rather boring-”

“Yusuke,” Akira attempted to interrupt. Honestly, hearing the boy he found attractive basically calling him a bland mess was humiliating. A bright red flush burned from his ears to his chest and there was only so much he could blame on the heat. “Maybe-”

“Honestly, you're a terrible model.”

Ouch, the truth hurt. Akira actually reached up to scratch his cheeks where the embarrassment felt as though it was permanently seared into his skin. Before he could make contact, a slimmer hand caught his wrist.

Rather that speak, the artist gently pried apart Akira’s hand to entwined their fingers. He brought their combined hands up to brush the flush on Akira's face with an awestruck smile. The artist's other hand came up to brush Akira's bangs from his face, trailing lightly over his leader's cheek on the way back.

“You're a terrible model, the worst really,” he murmured, “yet you remain the loveliest person I've ever met. I wish I could paint the you I see, the beautiful soul, but I don't think I could ever hope to do you justice. If a picture is worth a thousand words, I could fill novellas with,how I feel about you.”

The air conditioner spewed another pile of water right onto the laminate floor, but Akira was far too distracted kissing every beautiful word from Yusuke's lips to even notice.

It was sweaty and all of Yusuke's talent clearly remained in spoken words instead of kissing, but Akira figured they had time to work on that. After all, artists tended to learn best with hands-on demonstration.

If they both ended up a little sweatier than usual, well, they'd just blame it on the air conditioner. If Sojiro gave them a triple over, well, they were both a little too distracted making plans for tomorrow to notice.


End file.
